Overdose
by Extascy
Summary: Draco is placed under the Imperious curse to kill Harry Potter.Draco discovers his veela heritage and he finds himself devoted to his target. Can Draco overcome the dark magic to save his beloved Harry? Or will darkness prevail? SLASH DM/HP
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: Not Mine!**

**A/N: Here is my second go at a Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy fiction. I hope this one is better. Do Enjoy, I will try to get a chapter uploaded every five days or so. It all depends on my schedule.**

_Pairings: Draco and Harry. Ron and Luna. Luna and Pansy. Blaise and Nevelle. Ginney and Hermione. Severus and Remus..Severus and Sirius (before death). Sorry I love twisting things up. :]_

_**Warnings:**_This story may contain explicit details of violence, sexual content, and slash pairings, also minor drug usage. If you don't like it, don't read it. Other than that, please enjoy.

I am also starving for reviews on every chapter...it helps get up the motivation. :]

ENJOY!

* * *

DPOV!

_I found myself walking into the mist, something wasn't right here. Out of all the places I've been to, this would not be one of them. I was walking barefoot, my body was jerking every which way in rapid movements, I had no control. I wanted to turn and walk the other way, but a strange thought kept passing through my head, keeping me from going the opposite direction._

"_Kill him" the scratchy voice demanded. I wanted to refuse, but I hadn't a choice. I could see nothing but fog, it felt refreshing against my bare arms, I felt my skin raise into goose bumps._

_I was heading towards a clearing in front of me, I could see a boy weeping above a fallen body. I hadn't a clue of his identity, but I wished to seek him out. _

"_Kill the boy. Kill the boy, he's standing right in front of you Draco." The scratchy voice insisted. I would not._

"_I refuse." I thought back. The voice laughed and pushed aside my will. I couldn't stop myself from moving forward, I was going to commit homicide. _

_The boy turned towards me, my body still moving foward, his green eyes bore into my soul. _

"_You." He accused. He pointed his wand at my chest._

"_You are a murderer." Harry screamed.I wanted to scream to him, force him to run, but my tongue tied every time I went to speak._

_I felt my fingers loop around my wand, pulling it swiftly from my pocket's depths. Harry still had his wand raised into my chest, oblivious to my reactions._

"_Kill him Draco, kill the boy, you will not defy me!" The voice screamed. I held my wand in my palms, raising it just so slowly, directing it to Harry's chest, his eyes were bloody, revengeful, he didn't care that he was about to die. _

"_Avada Kadavera" I herd myself whisper, a ribbon of green light hit the boy in the chest, he fell backwords onto the identifiable body. I screamed inside of my head, I bent over and vomit the contents of my stomach, I was a murderer. _

"_Check if he is dead you foolish boy, his life meant nothing!" The scratchy voice demanded. I whimpered in protest, I wasn't. I couldn't. I did._

_I knelt beside the deceased boy's body, peering into his lifeless eyes, I screamed again inside my head. My fingers pressed against his throat checking for his vital signs. No pulse, I had killed Harry Potter, the only hope against the black Lord. _

"_Check his heart you inbiclie!" The voice ordered. I did what I was told, unwilling. I clawed my fingers under his shirt, feeling for a heart beat. Nothing. I peered into the boy's lifeless face once again, remorse washed through me. I let my silent tears fall onto his face, unable to control my hopeless sobs. Harry's eyes snapped open and I screamed again. He smiled._

"_Wake up dragon!" He whispered._

_What? _

* * *

"Draco, wake up!" A female's voice demanded, she was shaking me with little force, as if trying not to harm me.

"Mother?" I asked, to groggy to fully comprehend who she was.

"Yes silly child, get up, Lucious wishes to see you in his study, he gives you one hour, be ready." Mother told me.

"What bloody time is it?" I asked.

"Watch your mouth Draco, it is six thirty. Now get up before your father gets angry." She insisted. I nodded and waved her off, after she was certain I was awake she left me to my bidding. I was slightly nervous about my time with father in his study.

Another day spent with father was a grim day, he usually always rambled on about the Dark Lord and his power, and it was his honor to be his right hand man, and how much better this world would be once it was rid of all the filthy mud-bloods, and muggles. I disagreed to a point. I understood that pure blood families were decreasing, and anceint magic was becomming scarce, but I never once thought it fair to destroy innocent people for being born from unmagical blood. And for the Order, I can understand they were trying to save lives of innocent people, Father's Lord was a madman, but why not try to pursue a little more pure-blood relationships. Like the Weasel and Granger, it was clear they wanted to get under the sheets, but I couldn't see them really being in an actual relationship, the argued to much.

I of course, wished to stay neutral in this war, but I hadn't had the courage to tell Father yet. I wasn't afraid of Lucious. But I wouldn't want to cross him either. Father wasn't a cruel man, not like the world sees him. He never once laid a hand on me, but his disapproval was something I wouldn't be able to handle.

I was always taught to honor things like wealth, dignity, pride, vanity, and loyalty. I knew what it felt like to be loved, but I didn't understand why it was so important to cherish friendship and relationships. Father always tells me that those without wealth are those whom are unsuccessful. I wasn't sure if I believed in that insight of philosophy.

"Draco you best be awake and getting ready!" I heard Mother yell.

I decided mother was right, it would be wise if I wasn't late to my appointment with father. I stretched my tensed muscles and then relaxed again. I pulled myself out from underneath my silk sheets, and snapped my fingers twice. The female family house elf Twany came into view a few seconds later.

"Twany, could you be a dear and fetch me a casual outfit for this morning? I have an appointment with Father and it would be best if I get there early." I said.

"Of course master Draco, could I get you some tea?" Twany squeaked happily.

"If you would like, make it Father's favorite, have it waiting for me in his study, oh, and be sure to tell him I sent you." I told her.

"Of course master Draco, it would be a pleasure!" She squealed and popped out from my sight.

I scratched my head lazily and made my way into my personal bathroom. The floors were made from white marble, there was a dark green carpet spread across the floor, the shower was large and grand, different variates of soaps poured, out of each faucet, I had been favoring the lime scented bathing oil lately. A large oval mirror across from the shower area, bordered with white gold and silver. If you inspected it closer, tiny moving dragons were engraved into the delicate metals, their eyes shown green if your were having a good day, and silver if you were having a bad one.

I undressed quickly and turned the silver knobs to the right, my favorite oil poured out from one faucet, and water spilled from the other. I folded my towel atop the loo and made my way into the half-filled tub. The water felt luke-warm and refreshing, I had been having strange dreams through the last few weeks, and the tub water helped relieve my stress greatly.

I relaxed my body and decided it was time for a cigarette. I snapped twice and the male house elf Minkels appeared in front of me.

"Minkels would you mind fetching my cigarettes for me, I believe I left them on my nightstand." I requested.

"Yes master Draco, right away." Minkels bowed deeply and quickly ran out the bathroom door.

Father knew of my habit, and didn't mind it much, he only asked that I did not smoke in his study, father to held muggle habits, only he preferred cigars, the Cuban ones. Most people didn't know that those particular cigars were wizard made.

Minkels appeared in the bathroom again, handing me the pack.

"Thank you, if you would please, go help Twany with the tea, I'm sure father wouldn't mind." I said.

"Of course master Draco." The old elf bowed again and disapparated from view.

I took the pack of Marlboro Reds and selected one at random, not yet getting my hands wet, it stayed dry. I had left my wand in my pajama pockets, I leaned out of the tub for a minute and dug through my nightwear. Finding it, I held the tip to the cigarette and it immediately lighted. Father was teaching me how to think spells, and activate them. I was beginning to make some progress.

I inhaled deeply, missing the sensation it made traveling to my lungs. I had almost forgotten how addicted I really was to these delicasies. I flicked the ashes onto the floor, the house elves would be sure to clean up this room a bit, it was beginning to get messy.

I leaned further back into the tub and relaxed. Letting the aroma travel into my senses. Holding the cigarette with my lips and reached for my scrubby, turning another knob and soap poured onto it, just enough to lather it up a good bit, I turned the knob again and another soap poured out, smelled like lavender and vanilla. All together it was a blissful scent.

I puffed my cigarette here and there as I scrubbed my body clean. I scrubbed every last inch of skin I could reach,finishing my cigarette, I decided it was time to get a move on. It was time to rinse the foamy residue off of my now clean body.

* * *

I stood up and drained the reminder of the bathwater and put out my smoke. I turned the highest knob and the shower head sprinkled on.( The shower head was a silver serpent and it was "spitting" the water out. It's eyes were a rich emerald green.)

I was feeling particuarlly horney this morning, I think I might fancey a good wank.

I tilted my head back just enough to let the cool water fall easily on my neck, pursuing my release I trailed my fingertips gently down my torso, onto my hips, casually wrapping my fingers and palm around my stiffening arousal. I started gently pumping the shaft, letting the feeling of bliss surround my stiffened body.

I leaned against the walls for support, the cold marble sent shivers down my spine, inhancing the sensations I was giving myself.

I quickened the pace, I couldn't be in here to much longer, I let my fantasies take a hold of my mind.

Dark hair, sun-kissed skin, nice build, not to much muscle though. I had difficulty picturing a face, I had not met anyone who had any particular features I found up to my expectations.

I felt my member stiffen, the orgasm was tearing through my body. My body shook gently, my normal reaction to the feeling, releasing my seed into the falling water, I watched it run with the water down the drain, feeling relieved of the sexual tension,I reached for my towel and dried my hair.

After drying my body it was time to dress and fix up my hair. I was running late and Father had a knack for impatience.

I found a pale blue set of robes waiting for me on the counter top, pressed and clean. Twany did a great job on that note.

I dressed quickly, and applied the usual glamour, not that I needed it, but it still didn't hurt to look your best every day.

I had grown out of the slicked-back look, I've been favoring the way my hair fits around my face, when it's down and lose. Mother agrees.

Twany apparated into the room;

"Master Draco, Master Lucious has asked me to give you these, he says that it is important you see him right away, and he also says you might need one of these." She said, she bowed and handed Draco a fresh pack of Marlboro Reds, his favorite.

"Thank you Twany, tell father I am on my way, thank you." Draco said. Twany bowed again and disappareted out of his sight.

This must be one hell of a conversation if he is allowing me to smoke, no recommending I smoke in his study, I must be in for something big.

I left my room and headed down the fine spiral staircase, stopping at the seventeenth step and staring into a rather large portrait of Grandfather Malfoy.

"Good morning master Draco, do you know the password?" The portrait asked. He skipped the usual conversation all together, that was quite odd.

"Faith" Draco stated. He portrait opened and Draco stepped into his father's study.

It was a grand room, portraits of old family members were posted nicely along the wall, bookshelves of every genera on each shelf. An old redwood desk was resting in the center of the room, Father's peacock, Archimus, was resting peacefully on his perch, Father loved his exotic birds.

I found him staring out the grand window, he was holding his hands behind his back, he had been pacing.

"Good morning Father, you slept well I hope?" I can only hope he isn't in a foul mood, I don't enjoy being snapped at.

"I assure you my son, I have slept fine, now we have things we need to discuss, sit there," He pointed at a red chair that came from nowhere, it was placed opposite from his desk.

"Yes Father." I made my way quickly to my seat, neatly folding my hands in my lap,as I sat.

"Young Draco, are you aware of what bloodline you are descended from?" Lucious asked me calmly, I answered the best I could.

"Only the finest, and purest. I assure you Father, you have taught me well." I answered, showing my pride. Oh how I loved being a Malfoy.

Father smirked, pacing still, setting him palm on my shoulder as he made weaved his way around me.

"I assure you young Draco, I know." He said, smirking that infamous Malfoy smirk.

"Draco, feel free to smoke, this might be a little difficult for you to comprehend all at once, I can assure you are in no trouble, this is just family matters. Narcissia and I have been waiting until this time to tell you." Lucious told me, he had a knowing look in his eyes.

"You're certain Father, I do not wish to impose on your private studies with a mere addiction." I insisted. Father just shook his head and waved for me to do so.

I selected a cigarette and lit it with the tip of my wand again, inhaling deeply.

"You've become quite good at wordless magic, I am proud of you young one." Lucious said affectionately. I smiled,Father's approval was something I would die for.

"Thank you father, it means very much to me that you approve." I added. Lucious waved it off.

"Draco, I think it time that you know what you are. Here in a few days, hours even, you will be undergoing some serious changes, it is only a short amount of time before the clock strikes twelve and you will become an adult." Lucious began. I inhaled my cigarette again, acknowledging him to go on.

"Narcissa and I both come from a long line of veela, and of course you being our only child, you have the veela blood running through your body as we speak. Yes Draco my Lord does know of this, he considers us pureblood by the fine amount of magic we possess, he thinks we are extraordinary in many cases, I think it best that you understand you will be in pain, quite a bit, and your dreams will reveal your mate." Lucious noted.

I couldn't believe that I was a veela, that would explain the platnuim blond hair, but where would that take me.

"Excuse me ignorance Father, you said I would be given a mate?" I asked, not so sure I liked that idea.

"Yes son, male or female, it doesn't matter, it just depends on who your veela sees you best with, I can not say I want you to be with one person, because your veela could choose Harry Potter for all I could say!" Lucious noted. Draco felt himself whiten, I inhaled the cigarette even deeper and reserved my Malfoy composure.

"How do you know who your mate is?" I asked, hoping the next words that came out of his mouth were different than my suspicions.

"You've been dreaming recently of a person I presume?" Lucious asked.

I held my breath, Harry Potter was the only person in my dreams. What was I going to say when it was time for me to reveal my mate?

"Yes," I managed, reminding myself that I had thought the boy beautiful, but I always ignored his face in my fantasies, not wishing to think about the bloody bastard.

"Who is it my son?" Lucious demanded.

"Harry bloody Potter!"

His face whitened, I felt myself vomit.

* * *

Review?PLeaseee!?

Did you guys enjoy? I hope so, this chapter was a long one! First Chapter of many!!!!!

I couldn't help but make Draco a smoker, it suits him in my eyes.


	2. Vengance

**Disclaimer: Not mine!**

**A/N: First chapter is up,I feel very good about it so far. Thank you for the reviews already!!!:]**

* * *

"NARCISSA!" I herd my father bellow. Not to much longer did I hear the portrait swing open, I felt her cold hands wrap around my arms, she lifted me to my feet, and father took over, he swept my shaking body into his arms, and began out onto the staircase, I couldn't tell where we were going, I was a little busy, forcing down my stomach's contents.

Mother never left my side, she whispered soothing words into my ear, running with Father up the fine marble staircase.

I felt myself doze in and out of consciousness, apparently my changes were happening now. I felt silk wrap around my still shaking body, my parents have placed me in my bed.

Mother was pushing my hair back from my face, not speaking, father placed a rather large quilt over me and whispered something to my mother. She smiled a sad smile to me and left the room. Father and I were alone now.

He pulled a chair out from behind my desk, he set it beside my bed and sat. He was looking over my sickly features as he spoke.

"Young Draco, are you coherent?" He murmured to me, his voice soft, almost soothing. I nodded, afraid to say anything, gods only know I would be doused in shame if I were to whimper. He smiled, he knew exactly what was going on. I sent him a questioning look, and he waved it off.

"Draco, you've began your changing early, do not fear it....though it will be painful."  
Father said, his voice still soft. I almost choked.

"Why?" I pressed, I wanted answers before I started going through it.

"Draco you are going to grow a womb." Lucius said, he held my gaze, I suspected he was waiting for me to vomit again. I pulled back from him.

"A what?" I sputtered, a dull pain was already growing in my abdomen. Father smiled a small one, he seemed to understand my current state of panick.

"You're mate is a male, yes?" Lucious asked.

"Yes..." I muttered, trying to move around the dull pains, it wasn't working.

"Then you will be the receiver, if your mate accepts you, then you have the possibility of conceiving and giving birth to a child." Lucius said.

I wanted to vomit, I could have a child, with Harry Potter, could anyone else see the irony in this?

"Father?" I pleaded.I could do nothing but take in everything that was happening, or about to happen, I wanted so desperatly to press the matters more, but I didn't think I could handle anything more.

"Yes my son, what is it you must ask?"

"What will you do? You are a follower of The Dark Lord, how will you be able to keep this from him?" I asked, I knew his life was in jeapordy, as was my mothers. I wasn't concerned about my own, although it was not my parents' fault for my current situation, the Dark Lord wouldn't risk the fact that their only son was going to be devoted to Harry Potter, and he'd more than likely destroy us all.

"It has to be kept secret Draco, no one must know, accept the followers of the light,I've always known you don't wish to follow my footsteps." He looked into my eyes, penetrating my soul, I could see no disappointment.

"You aren't disappointed in me?" I asked, looking away from his gaze. I braced myself for his next words.

"I am proud my son, I would not recommend you follow my footsteps. You're soul is innocent, mine is tainted, and I was ignorant to have joined such dark allegiances." Lucius stated. He looked at me quizzically. I was gaping in shock; composing my features into calm, I looked at his face.

"Then why did you follow him?" I demanded. Father looked distraught. After many seconds of silence, he spoke.

"My best friend was interested in the concept of dark magic, Malfoy's have a fetish in power, so we joined his allegiances together, he for the information and opportunities to use dark magic, and me for my overwhelming fetish for raw power." Father looked as if he was off in a land quite far from here. He "woke up" when I spoke.

"Severus I suppose?" I asked. Father nodded. I smiled.

"Forgive me Draco, I couldn't have known...." I saw father as my mentor, and seeing him destroy himself in self-loathing made me squirm in agony.I understood he was young and stupid, he couldn't of known about any of this, not even the strongest of psychics could have spotted this outcome. I wished to see my dear father suffer no more.

"It is forgiven......AGHHHHH!" I screamed a blood curtiling scream. I felt a sharp constant pain in my abdomen, it felt like someone was tearing my insides apart, piece by piece. I clawed at the sheets, hearing them rip, no that was my stomach. I was certain that this was the most ill pain I have felt.

I didn't hear father stand up and clap his hands together, I didn't care. I wanted the pain to stop.

"Father...." I choked.I didn't notice him calling for mother. Nor did I notice her enter the room, something was slithering inside of my rib cages, I've never wanted to be more sick than now, it felt like a large snake was crawling inside of me, moving everything out of the way. I herd the chair slide, I didn't feel mother's hands on my face. I only felt the pain. I could only hope I didn't break a bone.

"Draco." She cooed. I couldn't reply, my innards felt like they were being twisted and turned in every wrong direction.

"Just relax, let sleep come, let sleep come." Narcissa urged on. I couldn't understand why sleep would make this any better, but I did as I was told, I relaxed and sat still, unbearable as the pain might be, I managed it.

"Good, now think of happy thoughts, and sleep will greet you." Mother said. I did as I was asked, again.

I thought of what life would be like if my parents weren't involved with the Dark Lord, well maybe I should call him Voldemort now, he was no master of mine.

Drowsiness took me under it's wing, how this worked I didn't know, but I felt myself drifting from consciousness again. I wanted to stay in this dream state forever, no pain, no hurt, just him.

My dreams were unreal. But they seemed so much like reality.

* * *

_His eyes were green, glowing almost, his lips soft, a light shade of pink. His skin almost tanned to perfection, hair like the night. _

_Where ever I was, it was beautiful, a meadow, the sky was blue, clear, the sun was bright in my eyes, blinding me almost, leaving a soft , pleasant warmth on my skin. There were flowers of every kind, dancing in the long grass, I've been here before. The breeze was slight and carried a fragrance of the unknown. It was a blissful place._

_He was standing next to me, my mate, I felt his glow mix in with my own soft aura. His was a light pink, almost red, mine was a lavender, almost ironic how the colors smiled at me, and took my hand. We said nothing as we moved through the grass, it tickled my legs, but I dare not take my eyes off of the beauty walking next to me._

_He was leading me forwards, into an open space within the grass. _

_Harry lie down in the small space, patting at the tiny space next to him, he was inviting me to lie with him._

_A sense of euphoria overwhelmed any other emotion when he kneaded my hair. I looked over to him and he smiled._

"_Is this place real?" I asked, hoping his words were yes._

"_What do you mean?" He questioned._

"_Are we really here? Are you seriously accepting my mateship?" I pressed, his eyes lit up with curiosity._

"_I'm not sure, I can tell you I was in a world of agony, and then Snape told me to lie still and think of happy thoughts, I did so and I think I fell asleep, from then on, I've been here, alone, waiting for you I guess." Harry said. My eyes lit up._

"_Same with me, Harry your a veela!" I was almost certain this world was perfect._

"_I was told that not to long ago, it was written in a letter Dumbledore sent me two days ago, I didn't understand anything. Until now." Harry said, I was ecstatic, he was really here, in my mind, showing me devotion, he was truly my mate, he had accepted me._

"_When do you think we'll wake up?" I asked, not really wanting to._

"_Whenever our changes our complete." My mate told me, he was a brilliant boy, I was so sure of that answer myself._

_I turned toward my mate, hovering over his face for just a second, he looked back up at me, expectant._

_I leant down to kiss him, but my body was being pulled away._

"_Harry?!" I called frantically, he called my name back and I was suddenly greeted by immense pain._

"Draco get up!" Narcissa demanded.

"What? Why?" I protested, I was not groggy, thanks to the overwhelming pain that was pulsing through my body. Mother slapped my face gently, trying to get me to come to turns with reality.

"He's coming to get you Draco! The Dark Lord is coming!" Lucius shouted.

"Why?" I moaned, I wasn't going to be able to move, not like this. Mother sobbed but kept up her pace, she was packing everything I owned into a bottomless trunk.

"He knows who you're devoted to Draco! He can see into Harry's mind!" Mother said, in between sobs. Lucius pulled me up, I screamed in protest.

"Listen, I know you're in pain, but you have to move, do you want to die!" Lucius screamed. I sat up and let lose painful tears, my body was shaking rapidly.

I stood up just to fall over, I couldn't move.

A large bang and I was on my feet. Voldemort was here, and he was going to destroy my family.

Mother finished the last of the packing and forced my fingers around my trunk's handle.

She placed herself in front of me and snarled.

Bellatrix LeStrange was sitting in the doorway,sneering at mother, I glared, that was all I could do.

"Well, well, well Cissy, it looks like you've betrayed our Lord, oh I hope he lets me have you." She said his name like that of a lover, I wanted nothing more than to spit in her face.

"Your Lord is nothing!Nothing but a coward!" Mother hissed, Bellatrix growled and jabbed her wand into her throat, I was doing the best I can to stand, but my body was resisting against my every move.

Father stood behind Mother, his wand pointed into Bellatrix's eye, if she made a move, he would kill her, she smirked.

"Do it then traitor, lets just see how well you can defend your family!" She said, clear amusement was written all over her face.

"Let it be Lucius, she's mine!" Narcissa ordered. Lucuis did not remove his wand, Bellatrix snarled.

"You'd best listen to the blood traitor whore, or-"

"Now Bellatrix, is that anyway to treat our hostess? Please, have manors, we are guests after all." Voldemorts hissed, his voice was scratchy and mono-tone, he was bored with the situation.

"Master, please, they do not deserve your honorable graces, they betrayed you!" Bellatrix protested, Voldemort waved her off and she fell back, pouting all the way.

"What do you come for Voldemort?" Narcissa demanded, he smiled and smack her, I yelled in protest. Lucius stiffened, his entire frame changed, his back tore open and great silver wings shot through the opened skin, his fingers grew sharp, talon like, his posture a ignored this.

"Him." The snake pointed at me, his lip curled into something like an insult.

"Just give us the boy, and this will all be forgiven. " The git said. Father stood up straight, holding his head high.

"I'm sorry, I cannot do that, you will keep your hands off of my son. No Malfoy bows down to anyone, not a half-blood like you!" Father snarled. Father looked like some kind of bird creature, of course, he was a veela, and his mate had been attacked!

Voldemort narrowed his eyes and muttered the first unforgivable. Crucio.

Father cringed onto the floor, screaming, his body gave sickening jolts, Voldemort laughed and lifted the curse.

Mother lounged at him and Bellatrix snarled a curse.

"Avada Kadavera!" She hissed, the green ribbon shot into mother's chest,.

* * *

**This chapter was a short one, sorry, just the lack of energy today kind of caught me by surprise. Well review and tell me what you think!**


	3. A cold flower

**Disclaimer:Not Mine!**

**A/N: And here it is, chapter three!Thank you so much for reviewing, you guys make the world better! Sorry for the long wait, holidays are busy around here.**

* * *

I watched the jet of green ribbon stretch across the space between Bellatrix and Narcissa. It hit mother square in her abdomen.

She payed the highest of prices to save my life

Only my life wasn't saved yet.

I couldn't care less that I was in danger, nothing mattered right now, not my life, that was for certain.

My fingers were beginning to ache,from clutching onto my trunk so I didn't feel it. I didn't feel my skin slice open in my back either,nor did I feel the jagged bones escaping from inside me.I didn't feel anything that was happening to me.I just kept seeing, not feeling.

I saw my mother die,over and over. A repeat of the same scene, never ending. It was like my mind didn't want to comprehend what has just happened.

Everything was on mute, I didn't really hear anything. I began to realize there was more happening in my surroundings, everything that I had just seen only happened in a second. But I still kept seeing mother, frail and lifeless, a now cold soul.

Father's scream was the only thing that awakened me out of my dazed coma. I realized that he was running toward me, I didn't flinch when he grabbed my arm. I was sure that bone was broken.

When the scene started shifting I realized, finally.

Mother was dead.

She was gone.

Forever.

* * *

We landed in a field, covered in yellow grass, I couldn't take in what else the scenery was holding because I was going into a fit of hysterics.

Father was not crying, he was far to practiced to weep here, I wasn't as strong as he.

He shook me gently,trying to awaken me from this nightmare, I wouldn't come coherent.

He shook me harder, It wasn't working so he slapped me, hard. I woke up then.

I couldn't blink back the tears anymore, so I just let them escape.I looked to Lucius, he wouldn't look at me, I knew he had pain in his eyes. Pain that I couldn't handle.

The silence was burning into me like just sat there, watching blindly. I herd Father whimper, and yet I couldn't know how to comfort him.

"Father?" I whispered, I cautiously placed my hand on his shoulder, he didn't shake it off.

When he turned to me, I hardened my grasp, he stared at me for a long moment, I kept my gaze far from him.

"Draco..." He pleaded, I turned to him then, facing his pained features, it was all the more truth I wanted so desperaty to be a lie. Mother was really dead.

"Yes..Father?" I mumbled, not really wanting to hear my voice betray me. My hands were still shaking, and the slow pain from my transformation was returning.

He looked at me, vengeance in his soul.

"They hit you.." He said. He was flexing his fingers into a fist, and then back out again, I could tell he was gritting his teeth.

"With?" I demanded, what curse must I deal with so soon after mother's death.

"Imperious." He stated. His face was flushed. And then pain took his features over again.

We sat in silence, I watched a bluebird zoom around without a care. I hated that bird.

It was beginning to get dark, but time was nothing but an illusion to me. Father stood and I looked to him hopefully, was there a plan from here?

"I must...........leave now...." He trailed off, I nearly choked. He was going to be leaving me, alone. I wasn't afraid, I have been alone before. But the anger I felt was overwhelming any reason, where was I to go?

"Where will you go? Where will I be left off to?" I wasn't as angry as I sounded, but I felt it burn through me without a second thought.

Lucius turned to me, and smiled a wary one. I bit back my retort and watched him stare at me. I glared up at him, if looks could kill. Where was the irony in that thought?

"Your mother.." Lucius said, I understood and a calm fell through to me, her body, she deserved a funeral, at the least.

"And I cannot come, for what reasons." I whispered. I wanted to say my final farewells, even knowing she would not listen.

Father straightened his spine, and glared at me.

"Do you wish to hand yourself over to Voldemort, freely, what about Harry? You don't wish to see him?" Lucius scolded.

I held my tounge, me going with father, was out of the question, even if I argued, it would be a moot point.

"I wanted to say my final farewells, is that such a sin?" I argued, I am not so ignorant, it was just a wish.

Lucius's eyes softened and pleaded for my understanding, I nodded.

"Will you return to me?" I pleaded. I disliked sounding so helpless, but with a heart so heavy, I doubt I could stand losing father to nothing.

Lucius hoisted me up, he turned me to face the large hill. My question went unanswered.

"Go over the hill, you will find the Weasley's there, tell them what has happened, and I'll return to you there." He instructed. I nodded, I felt dizzy, the numbed pain was resurfacing quicker than I could imagine, I felt the ends of my wings poking out further, I knew I was bleeding,

Lucius took my body in his arms, and let me go just that much faster. He was gone before I could say anything else.

I sighed, my body was throbbing, but I slowly made my way up that hill.

I ended up falling many times, my vision was blurry.

I was so tired..

Why not try for a nap.

* * *

**I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to get it done before Christmas, so here we are. The next chapter will be longer and much much better I promise.!**


	4. Euphoria part one

**Disclaimer:Not mine.**

**A/N:Thank you all for reading.I do hope you are enjoying this so far. REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

* * *

_I was lying in the grass alone, not quite sure about my whereabouts. A sense of euphoria was creeping up on me again, I let it settle into me. A nice change from the despair that was only now ebbing away._

_I knew I was back in the fantasy realm, but I couldn't find Harry. I looked for so long, to find nothing. _

_Speak of the devil, he shall appear._

_I felt a warm hand brush against my cheek, it was Harry. My mate. My life now._

_I leaned into him and inhaled his cinnamon scent, I felt intoxicated. His scent was enough to daze me into a world not so different than this._

_I opened my eyes and stared into those emeralds, he looked into me and frowned._

_What on Earth could be wrong? Only as I thought it, he spoke the answer._

"_Where did you do Draco?" He whispered. I closed my eyes again, forcing the upcoming scenes to disintegrate back into my minds' depths._

_ I didn't want to share the past events with him just yet, I wanted to forget about everything in reality,and live in this fantasy universe. _

_Harry being Harry, would always make my life difficult, where was the irony in this situation?_

_I sighed and continued to stare into his eyes, the question was not forgotten. My small intervention was not unnoticed._

"_Well?"He demanded, not hostile, but certainly sharp._

_I grimaced and pulled myself out of his arms. He quirked an eyebrow at me, and I looked away from him._

_My aggravation was growing all the more, couldn't I just have one sense of happiness? Of course not, Harry was here._

"_What does it matter to you?" I said to him, he didn't flinch, he seemed to know my pain. _

_My attitude didn't bother him in the least. That made my anger grow all the more, I jerked away from his touch, he dropped his hand._

_I felt his eyes burning into my skin. I hated the kid whom my veela loved so dearly. Well, hate was a strong word, I had no patience. _

_I felt my concious sneaking up on me again. It wasn't his fault either, he didn't know what had happened, he only wanted to help._

_No words could ease this trouble. I doubted actions could either._

_ I really didn't want to talk so I didn't speak. I just waited for Harry to break the silence, sense he was the one who was asking the questions._

_We sat in a long silence for some time. I barely noticed him speak, his voice rang like chimes in my mind, always causing me to swoon._

"_Draco, I felt every bit of agony you did, and do. It isn't like I had a choice, you're pain was overwhelming, I broke down quite a bit, what the hell did you go through?" Harry said. I froze in place, not sure when I started rocking in the first place._

"_What did I go through?" I asked myself out loud. I sounded ridiculous but nothing was really making sense,so why should I._

_I couldn't help but notice him flinch at my sarcastic terms, maybe he thought I was going mad._

_"Blimey.." I herd him mutter, I herd other senseless ramblings, his words sounded like mush._

_I sat and stared out into the scenery, same basic field, with flowers everywhere, a bird that I hated with my heart and soul. And a few large trees, Oak I think._

_Harry's voice snapped me out of my thoughts, I was beginning to enjoy the thought of hexing that stupid twitting animal, Harry truly was a hero._

"_You can tell me anything Draco." Harry told me, his voice was soothing to the soul, almost making me shiver. _

_ And as much as I hated to admit it he was right though, I shouldn't hide anything from him. I turned to glare at him, but as I did that I could see that he wasn't giving up anytime soon. I grimanced._

"_Voldemor-"SHHHHHH!Harry hissed at me, I stared at him in disbelief._

"_What is your problem?" I demanded, he wanted me speak right?_

"_Don't say his name here, it opens his mind to us, how do you think he knew about our mate ship in the first place?" Harry told me. I huffed._

"_Well, you didn't say it when I was here last time." I stated, still glaring._

_Harry shook his head, and lowered gaze. I waited for him to talk again, that was some time._

_I was staring at that damned bird again, it was flying around carelessly, and I was fuming at it. I had no idea why._

"_You can continue, if you would like." Harry told me. I looked away once again, unable to feel anything but the despair now. I felt a warm hand brushing against my neck, I calmed, but only a little._

_"Shut up Harry, your disrupting my thoughts!" I huffed, he chuckled, I glared. He was grinning a goofy grin._

_"What are you thinking about then Draco?" Harry asked me. I was about to explain, but I decided to do something different._

_"I'll show you." I told him. He quirked his eyebrow and I smirked. He sighed._

_I held out my wand, I had no idea I even had it on me, or I would have done this earlier, I concentrated and muttered a hex._

_"conflo temporalis" I muttered, the little bird blew up into nothing, but it reappeared seconds later. Harry stared at me, utter amusement was in his eyes._

_"What did it do to you?" He accused. I smirked._

_"Nothing. But it was there, and it pissed me off, I am in pain, and it is happy as can be, it isn't fair!" I exclaimed, Harry stopped smiling. I realized the stupidity the words carried, but that is what I felt._

_"What happened to you Draco. Please tell me." Harry pleaded, I felt remorse flow through me. There he was, trying his hardest to solve my problems for me, and here I was, being a dick to him. _

_I sighed, and closed my eyes, ready to spill the truth onto the table, I began to finish the story._

"_Well, m..mother woke me from this fantasy, and screamed at me to pack my things." I started, unsure of how to continue, I still wasn't convinced this was all real. Maybe a fucked up dream of mine, maybe Harry and I weren't actually mates. I regretted that thought the instant it appeared._

"_Ah!" I held my chest tightly. It felt like something was dissolving into my soul, hot ice. I was bleeding ice?_

_I starting shaking from the cold, although it was pleasantly warm outside of me._

_Harry shook me gently and I returned back to this world._

"_Draco, stop thinking such sick things." Harry Demanded.I glanced at him, he held my gaze in place._

"_What was that?" I asked. Harry pulled me into his embrace and relaxed his expression._

"_You're veela grieving over something that needs not to be grieved over." Harry explained, it only made sense. I decided to ignore his knowledge, knowing he must have had the same thoughts as I did. I let the matter go._

"_Bellatrix came into our home, provoking my father, m...other was destroyed trying to protect us.." I trailed off, and it was nothing but silence._

"_I am sorry Draco, my words may jus t be words, but my sympathy runs deep." Harry said. Sense when did his vocabulary pick up?I didn't want his pity._

"_I don't want your pity Harry, just...let my grieve over her on my own.." I told him. His hold on me tightened.I herd his teeth gritting._

"_Weather or not you like it, is not my concern, but you will go through nothing alone."He growled. Suddenly I was falling back words. Confused I turned around but saw nothing._

"_I'll see you in a few hours Draco I'm finished with my transformation." Harry's voice was lost in the tiny breeze. It felt nice against my skin, cool, soothing. Almost erotic._

_But not quite._

_I sat for many hours alone, thinking, avoiding my pain. Not healthy. I didn't really care about health, I'll weep alone. When I felt myself falling I closed my eyes, I felt something soft beneath me, unsure of what it was, I opened my eyes._


	5. Euphoria part two

**Disclaimer:Not mine.**

**A/N:Here is part to of Chapter four. It is called Euphoria for a reason. Even if Draco is in dark times.**

**Read Review!tell me what you think!I need to know!**

I opened my eyes and could not see. Well, I wasn't blind, it was just difficult.

I was having a hard time trying to distinguish one object from another, everything was kind of it stayed that way for a while, there was fuzz in my eyes and it was getting on my nerves.

I resisted the urge to wipe it away, but I had no idea of my whereabouts, and I did not want to alert anyone who shouldn't be alerted. So I lie there, my aggravation was just burning. I was there for many minutes, trying to figure out what the best plan of action would be.

I felt the fuzz beginning to disinigrate after a while, the room and it's objects we're becoming clear. I figured out where I was in an instant, I had made it to the Weasley's home.

There was a dirty cleanliness to this place, comfortable enough for even a Malfoy to reside in. I couldn't believe the Weasely's were considered poor, this place was tiny outside, but large on the inside.

To my left was a grandfather clock, chiming happily away, there was a cute quirk to it though, instead of time it told places, and the ten hands have every Weasely's face imprinted on it, and Harry's was even there to.

My eyes caught a hurtful sight.

Harry was at home. Oh my hopes were just smashed. He isn't here, I would have to wait until school started back up again to see him. I bit back my hurt and decided to try and sit up. Maybe I would somehow be able to get in touch with him, using the Weasley's owls hopefully.

I went to sit up and regretted even thinking the thought.

I had been apparently lying in the same spot for some time, days maybe. Every joint in my body was stiff.

I let lose a low groan and closed my eyes again.

"He's awake!" I herd a small female voice exclaim, I herd the thuds of feet slamming against the hard wood floors. I wanted to throw up, I felt like the ultimate freak show.

Even with my eyes closed I felt eyes boring into me. I wanted to flip them the bird.

"Malfoy?" I herd a familiar voice ask. Ron Weasely was speaking to me out of all the people in this house, I thought he would be digging into my skull for information about Voldemort as soon as I woke, but he wasn't, maybe the lad had some decent qualities about him after all.

"Weasley?" I questioned, what a stupid remark, everyone here but me were the redheaded Weasels.

"Can you get up?" I herd the eldest female ask me. I opened my eyes, there were three people bent over me, Ron was to my right, Molly I think, was in the middle, and Ginny was on my left. They were staring down at me intensely, I felt ridiculous.

"I don't know.." I grumbled, I tried to sit up again. Much slower this time, it hurt less this way. Once I sat up all the way I stretched my arms and shoulders, movement wasn't as bad this time. But everything else was like a horror film. Well maybe to a veela.

After politly refusing and eventually giving in to the many offers for tea, all was silent .

Ron was eyeballing me, as if waiting for something, I held back my smirk. Molly stood and whispered something about checking on someone, I wasn't interested in who she was talking about, so I focused my attention to around the house. That inspection was broken almost imediantly after Molly went up the left a little after.

"Who sent you Malfoy?" Ron demanded. I quirked an eyebrow at the redhead, reminding myself to be polite, this was their turf, not all the while I had my own questions,they would be answered first.

"I wish to ask you a few questions before you get your turn." I said politely as I could. His faced turned pink, and he stood up straight.

"I think not Malfoy!" He said to me coldly, his eyes were ablaze. I ignored his noble attempt to "intimidate" me and continued.

"How did I get here Weasley?" I asked, I felt his anger boiling as I spoke. He stiffened when I moved my arms to fold them neatly across my chest, I stared into his eyes, daring him to move. We sat like that for a for the other to make a move, I was tempted to be a smartass and jump....why not...

I jumped and Ron nearly squealed. I smirked.

"It was a joke to lighten the mood, this is getting ridiculous." I said.

He relaxed and slouched a little. He bit back his lip and unclenched his hands, I didn't notice it when he balled his hands up in the first place.

"My dad found you just off that hill over there, by the creek." He explained,he nodded his head toward the window, but I didn't do anything to acknowledge I cared, I continued looking at Ron. That boy had goofy that answer just perked up another question, how intresting this would be.

"Why did your family, of all people bring me here, to your home?" I questioned further.

I saw the anger flash in his eyes again, and his posture changed stiff again. He looked pissed, well the weasel has a bad temper, easily I could make him really see red, but again realizing this was his turf and not mine, I let it go.

After about thirty seconds he answered me.

"Because we are good people Malfoy." He said, I chuckled, catching his gaze.

"But you could have sent me to St. Mungos to know."I continued, I was amused with how bi-polar Ron was, he was calm one minute, and then a simple sentence had him seething in anger, perhaps it was all how I was using my tone.I wanted to test my theory further, so I lightened my tone.

"You're a veela, it isn't like they could have done anything." He snapped. I laughed.

"My turn." He grumbled. I answered the question before he asked.

"I was instructed by my father." I told him, I winced at a stinging in my chest, where was my father. I could only pray to the gods that he was safe. However I did not dwell on that thought to long, fearing my eyes would betray my worries. I turned my attention back to Ron.

"For what reasons?" Ron questioned me further, I felt like a damn criminal.

"My family was attacked, by Voldemort, and my mother...was....killed......during her attempts to save me."I said to him calmly, his face whitened, and then went red. I bite down on my tongue trying to push back my pain, I was wishing to go numb. But the sanctuary of numb never came, the pain just dulled enough for me to bear it without tears.

I hated telling people who I didn't know my life story, but I hated being questioned about it much more.

Ron looked like he was having an eternal battle, his face was all scrunched up and ugly. I knew what he was thinking, so I voiced it for him.

"Go ahead Ronald, put me under Veritaserum, I will tell you nothing but what I just have." I informed him. He just nodded and pulled out a vile of a clear substance.

"For security measures..I'm sure you understand." Ron mumbled to me, his gaze avoiding mine. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.

"Drop it in then." I ordered him. His face turned a shade of maroon, and he dropped the clear substance into my tea and waited for me to drink it. I smirked. I had another question.

"So why didn't you give me any time to wake up, I mean I had a nice nap, but only to be woken with a blurry red head digging into my head for information." I said. He glared at me, but continued his silence. I loved the look on his understand is the only way to put it into words.

"Are you ready for the truth Ronald?" I asked him calmly. I downed the tea in less then a full swallow, and waited for the questioning. We waited in silence for a time until Ron finally broke the silence.

"What is your full name?" He asked, apparently my name was a test run. How great.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." I said. He nodded and began his "list of questions".

"What buissness do you have here?"

"I was instructed to come here by my father."

"Why did he instruct you to come our home?"

"Because my entire family was almost destroyed by the hands of Voldemort."

"Is your father a Death Eater?"

"Not anymore."

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"Never was, and never will be."

"Why did his thoughts change?"

"He was young and ignorant as was Serverus Snape when they joined his allegence, and he has had a change of heart apparently."

"Why did Voldemort attack your family?"

"I am.."

"Shut up Ron." I heard my chimes ring. Harry. Harry was here. He was standing on the staircase looking.....beautiful. I nearly choked on air when he heart beat faultered, I was not expecting this turn of events at all.

His eyes were the first thing I noticed, so bright and full of life, so mezmorizing. So....alive!Emerald green, such a Slytherin color, the irony in that statment was very clear.

His hair was messed up and all over the place, but it was sexy, it suited his face. My own personal playground his hair would become.

His face was sunkissed and smooth. His features were sharpened and less boyish, he looked like a man. He was mine to admire, and he was mine to perfect.

He was taller than the last time I remembered him, he was about 5'9 now, but he was still thin, but surely not frail. He was a beauty beyond this world.

He had nothing on Ron's height though.

His body(from what I could see.)was thin yes, but he had a build, not to big, not to small, just right, his shirt hugged every inch of every curve and indent on his torso, he was really a sight to behold.

I wanted to touch him, in some way,the smallest brush would send me into a world of exstacy.

Wait, he was my mate, I was allowed to touch my mate. Who says I can't.

I stood up and began to walk toward him, my pace fast. His pace matched mine, if anyone didn't know better, they'd think there was a fight.

Well, unfortunatly the Weasley's didn't know any better, I was pulled back and pushed down by Ron and George, Fred and Charile held Harry back, waiting for him to lounge. What idiots.

"I demand you get off of me right this bloody instant!" I commanded, Harry chuckled and waved off Fred and Charlie. Ron still had me pinned against the floor, and Fred was standing over me, waiting for my explosion of rage. That apparently wasn't going to happen.

"Let go of him, if it is okay with you four, I would like to be able to hold my mate." Harry said coolly. The house went silent, Ron looked horrified, but reluctantly let me up. Fred and George were snickering in sync, I guess that rumor was true, twins really do have similar brain frequnaces.

I stood and brushed myself off, Harry was at my side in an instant taking my hands in his, I looked into those eyes again, and nearly fainted.

My love was here with me. Once again. Maybe this time I could actually feel those lips on mine.

"Hello my love." He whispered to me, his voice low enough for me to understand, and me only.

"May I kiss you?" I whispered back. He gently placed his forehead on mine and brushed his nose against mine. He smirked.

"Of course." And that was all I needed to hear, in less than a second our lips were moving in sync, almost dancing.

The feeling of him,his touch, no his caress, was sending me over the edge, that shock of electricity I was expecting to feel was.....not anything like I had ever dreamed. I had no desire to move.

We stayed like that until we heard something crash.

Not letting go of each other, we looked behind us, was stand with her hands up in the air, she was frozen in place, she looked horrified at first, but then realization crept up to her features.

"You...are...mates?" She muttered. Harry nodded, how bold, and I removed my gaze from hers, I was not ashamed, I just felt alienated, Harry tightened his grasp, and I leaned into him.

This felt so natural.

**Sorry if this chapter has bad grammer, the spellcheck isn't working.:[ hope you all enjoyed anyway REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Family and the Threat

Mrs. Weasley was eyeing us skeptically. Her hands were placed on her hips, waiting for a proper explanation, and if it wasn't for my great sense of composure, I would have been blushing. She pursed her lips into a tight line when Harry just smiled. If looks could kill, we'd be dead.

Never taking his hands from around me, Harry turned and faced us towards his adoptive mother. He glanced at me and nodded slightly, only I noticed it. I felt the comforting confidence spread into my veins, I perked my chin just enough, and tightened my hold on Harry. He smiled, and we took a breath, this was it.

"Mrs. Weasley, I would like to formally introduce you to my beloved, this is Draco Lucius Malfoy, he is my mate and soul purpose in my existance, and I want you and the others to know, I trust him with my life, and if he says he wasn't in the darkness, he wasn't in the darkness." Harry stated firmly.

I took a quick step back and bowed low, I never let my gaze leave her face, for fear of offending the elder woman. She smiled a small smile and tilted her head in my direction, I took that as the acceptance and replaced my former posture.

Harry pulled me closer and gazed into my eyes, I melted into those emerald pools of green I had learned to adore so dearly. I felt my blood boil under the spell he had placed upon me.

Nothing mattered now, I had him by my side forever, we would live this life together, and we would succed through the hardships that awaited us.

I wanted nothing more than to show him just how much I meant that last thought, I was to bond with him tonight, and we would forever be united then.

The ultimate bind, to give yourself to another. Not just your body, your soul being, your mind, and heart. You can't take that kind of bond back, once you make it. No forms or shapes of magic can break that bond, many have tired, all failed. A veela's personal aura is rediculously hard to penetrate. Imagine two merged together.

He broke the gental trance we found ourselves bathing in, almost basking in the light, warm sensations of each other's caress. The moment was beautiful, it would forever be one of my favorite memories.

Harry turned us toward the rest of the Weasleys, they were staring at us in shock, Ron looked bewildered, as if everything wasn't making the slightest of sense, Ginny was pale, and her eyes were glossy, like she had been trying her damn hardest not to cry.

Fred and George, well their wheels were turning quite quickly, if you would want to explain thieir expression in the simplest way.

Charlie looked smug for some odd reason, as if he had known it all along, his fingers were wrapped around a little bag, I could only guess by the expression on Bill's face, it was money.

Bill was sulking a bit, glaring at nothing, he didn't look angry, it was more like a pout really. His arms were crossed heavily, his lowerlip was falling out in a slump, and his brow was furrowed together. Yep, Charlie won a bet, and Bill, had failed.

Harry smiled at me again, but this time made it known to everyone. He bowed this time, and I stood still, the spotlight was his, for now.

He stood straight again, and came alive with excitement.

"And Draco, this is my family!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron waved and ducked his head, Ginny whimpered and ran up the stairs, quite upset. Bill nodded his head and Charlie reached out and shook my hand firmly.

His hands were rough and worn, but I guess that is just what you get for working with dragons. I didn't like the leathery texture of them, but I shook still, just as firm.

"It's nice to have you in our family Draco." Charlie said to me.

"Thank you, Charilie." I replied sincerely. It felt wonderful to be accepted, by at least one of the members of a family your were born to hate. It would look like things have changed a bit, wouldn't you say?

I turned to Harry, wanting to share my excitiment with him. But he wasn't looking at me. Charlie was speaking with his mother now, and the rest of the house was silent.

Harry was glancing up the stairs when I turned back to him. I understood what was bothering him, I wanted to help solve that problem.

I leant my head on his shoulder, he didn't respond, so I nudged his neck gently with my nose, he turned to me then, a dull light was shining in his eyes, I nodded and removed myself from him.

He took my hands then, and led me up the stairs, we were going to Ginny's room.

When we reached the top, he stood in front of me.

"Be gentle with her, remember that she cannot help what she feels, just like you, and just like myself,." He whispered into my ear.

I smiled and nodded. I couldn't place words, because in truth, I felt Ginny as a threat. But I would heed Harry's wishes, and I would be sweet, as sweet as I could get anyways.

Harry lead me down a hallway and we reached the furthest door.

Harry smiled to me, kissed me once before politely knocking on her door.

There was no answer, so he went in.

"Ginny?" Harry asked cautiously. That girl had a reputation for her temper, she had astounding strength for such a small girl.

Sure enough, a pillow landed straight on to Harry's face. He paid no attention to the warning, and set the pillow back onto the bed, I was in sight of Ginny now.

That girl was a mess I tell you. Her face was blotched with pink, and with such fair skin, it stuck out. Her eyes were red, and swollen, her hair was in every direction, and her voice was scratchy.

"What?" She demanded. She threw me a dirt nasty glare, I bit back one of my own and said nothing.

"We wanted to talk to you, there are things that need to be discussed." Harry said gently. She screamed into her pillow and started sobbing again. Harry threw me a confused glance, and I just shrugged. I have no experiance with this kind of thing.

Harry moved to the edge of the bed and seated himself, Ginny didn't seem to notice.

"Gin, please, it's going to be alright." Harry tried. Neither of us were expecting what happened next.

"No, it's not FAIR! How come he gets to have you, I've waited for you for so long, why? You're supposed to be with me, NOT HIM!" She half sobbed, half pursed his lips, and flexed his hands, unsure of what to do. It was silent for some time, besides her consistant sobs. Harry was staring at the floor, thinking of what to say next. He looked at me a very cautiously, he wraped his arms around her.

"Gin, I'm sorry everything didn't work out they way it was wanted to, but if we aren't meant to be, that means someone better is out there waiting, waiting to hold your hand, the way it should be." Harry tried. Her sobbing was ebbing down a bit, she could finally speak clearly.

"I suppose your right....it just...hurts...a little.." She whispered. Harry smiled a bit, and hugged Ginny, she leant into him a little too much for my comfort, but I held my tongue. Again.

There were many small sniffles and tiny little cracks here and there, but eventually, it was time to get out of there. I hadn't a clue as to why I was even needed in the first place, but it was over, and I no longer felt awkward.

"Harry?" She said once more. I felt my anger burn a little, when would this end?

"Hmm?" He muttered. She smiled and took his hand. I felt the growl almost escape, but it didn't, thank god for self-control.

"I wanted to know, if I could...speak to Draco? Alone?" She asked...she wouldn't look at me, when she asked this, but I didn't see why she had to ask him. It wasn't like he owned me. I let my aggrivation swelter a bit, and then let it fade.

"Sure, if he would want to." Harry said. Ginny looked at me, and waited for my response.

"No." Is all I said, and I left both her and Harry to deal with themselves, I didn't feel like being around the threat. That is what she was. She was acting like it was my fault, like I had forced Harry into this, and I didn't feel like listening to her telling me, how I should fuck off.

* * *

**I know it was kind of short, but it was the best I could do for right now. Thanks guys.**


End file.
